


Feel Grateful

by Ev Pocket (evpocket)



Category: Homestar Runner
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, Gen, Heteronormativity, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evpocket/pseuds/Ev%20Pocket
Summary: Marzipan watches Homestar and thinks about her feelings for him.





	Feel Grateful

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. Camp Jibblies update will be up soon, I promise. But for now I just wanted to post this thing I had bouncing around in my head.

Marzipan had her knees pulled up to her chest and her purple raincoat pulled tight around her, Her hood was so low over her face that she needed to crane her neck just to see in front of her. The rain was coming down in sheets, and despite her precautions, she was soaking wet and miserable.

So why was she even here, sitting on the bleachers while distant peals of thunder threatened worse weather to come?

It certainly wasn't for Homestar, who was staying late after track practise. No it was for herself.

Marzipan leaned forward, blinking away raindrops to get a better look at her boyfriend. By all accounts he was good looking. With his tall, athletic body, now accentuated by the clingy wet gym clothes, and his movie star smile, he was a sight to behold.

So why didn't Marzipan feel anything?

Was this how love was supposed to feel?

She didn't know. She had never been with anyone else. Homestar and her had been together since middle school. Maybe this was how it was supposed to be. Maybe the movies were a lie; love wasn't real, people just got together.

If that was the case then she'd have to make do. It felt wrong, but the thought of being alone her whole life felt worse.

And besides, she was lucky. Of all the men in town, she'd landed the one who doesn't drink, or rob convenience stores, or go out with a different girl in the city every night. Sure he was stupid, callous, immature, but he was safe. She should have been grateful.

That's why she was here.

To try and make herself grateful.

She was miserable. Marzipan thought that by being out here for him she could see what everyone else saw in him, or get that warmth in the bottom of her stomach that other people talked about in regards to their partners. Hell, she would even settle for concern-- the last time Homestar had stayed out in a storm he'd gotten a cold something terrible.

She realized she had been staring blankly out into the distance when she felt his hand rest on her shoulder. She yelped.

"I didn't see you there."

"How coulds you not? Weren't you watching me the whole time?" Homestar asked, his face red and his breath laboured from running.

"Mhm, yeah. Let's go home."

Marzipan held her hand out and Homestar took it, leading her down from the bleachers towards the parking lot. The contact brought her no comfort.

"Hey, Homestar, are we in love?"

She almost laughed at her own question. She sounded so much like him.

"Uhm, of course we are, right?"

Marzipan leaned against him and he instinctively wrapped his arm around her.

"Of course."

So the deep gnawing emptiness and malcontent in the bottom of her gut was normal. Now that that was solved, her next priority was to get home and changed into dry clothes.


End file.
